The Song of Sickness
by randomfics
Summary: Runt's down and out with a cold, and Rita's ignoring her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Another day, another lost cause.

The setting sun painted the sky with brilliant pinks, reds, and oranges, the brilliant last shafts cutting into the tiny alleyway filled with trashcans. The billowy white clouds of breath being pushed out rose miserably into the air, before disappearing.

A slim cat shivered in the chilly air, disappointment etched clearly on her face.

The gray fur on her tail was bristling when she rounded on her bigger companion, snarling, "You dumb mutt! We could've been eating like kings if you hadn't messed up back there!"

"I'm sorry Rita! Definitely, definitely sorry. I'm a really, really bad dog aren't I? Yep, a bad dog." An abject whine rose from the dog beside her, as his head lowered in dejection.

A long, soft sighed flowed through her lips as she sat on her hind legs, ears drooping miserably. There wasn't any need to worry about freezing to death- both had warm, thick fur and Runt let off enough heat to make up for any that Rita might be needing.

"Come on Runt, we should go find somewhere to sleep for the night."

Dejection forgotten, the dog bounced to his feet, tail wagging furiously. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Where should we sleep today Rita?"

"How about back to that old textile factory the humans left behind?" Rita muttered to herself- it was locked up so no humans could get inside. Plus, there was some leftover cloth that they could make a bed out of- it had been one of the more comfortable beds overall in all of their years of wandering around.

The two began the journey towards the textile factory. Almost unbidden, the lyrics came to the female cats lips.

_And it's a winding road  
I've been walking for a long time  
I still don't know  
Where it goes  
And it's a long way home  
I've been searching for a long time  
I still have hope  
I'm gonna find my way home_

As the last note hung on the still night air, the dog sighed-

He loved Rita's voice. She had the prettiest voice he had ever heard, most definitely. And he'd heard a lot of voices and a lot of singers over the years. None of them were half as pretty, nor half as soothing.

A shiver ran down his body, slightly surprising him- it was slightly odd, he didn't **feel** all that cold…

"Runt? Ya alive back there?"

"Yeah Rita! I was just thinking on how nice it would be to find some food. Yep, definitely some food. I'm feeling pretty hungry."

The cat blinked in surprise, and circled around to stare at her partner- Runt had **never** complained about how much, or little, food he had gotten. And these past few days had been one of the more particularly tummy filling days.

"Is something wrong Rita? I've been a bad dog again, haven't I? A bad, bad dog."

Runt's head was drooping, and the cat shook herself out of whatever stupor she'd been in. If Runt was hungry, then she'd just have to go find some food. In fact she could smell some over that way-

She held up a paw, "Hold it Runt! I think I smell some dinner!"

The dog's ears pricked, and his own nose rose to the air to sniff. A large, goofy smile crossed his face. He knew Rita would find a place for them to eat! He took a step forward, and ended up falling flat on his face.

Rita, unnoticing as she followed the scent, continued to the mouth of the street. Runt shook his head, blinking rapidly. He pulled himself to his feet, feeling yet another shiver run down on his flanks.

With one last head shake, he followed Rita into the back alleyways.

Ten minutes, lots of screeching, and one cat fight later, the two of them bolted out of the alleyway, triumphant. In Rita's mouth was clutched a fish, and Runt carried an bunch of sausages in his own mouth.

Rita leaped onto Runt's back as he ran, grabbing onto the large ears.

Runt, taking his cue to speed up, broke into a full run, heading straight for the old factory. Slowly the background noise dwindled into nothing, and the dog slowed down. Rita was practically smirking as she jumped down from the dog's back. Runt gasped, out of breath as he paused for a single moment.

"We're eating well tonight!" Rita crowed in laughter- She looked a little stunned, as if she couldn't believe that they had actually managed to do it.

Runt grinned as he nodded. "Yep, we've definitely, definitely did it. I must have wat, three sausages? Yeah, three sausages."

Rita looked back at the sausages now scattered on the ground from where Runt had spat them out. An eyebrow arched over cool green eyes, and she pointed out, "You're not going to get anything if you don't pick up those sausages soon." She picked back up her own fish to illustrate the point.

Runt nodded frantically as he regathered the sausages, and both trotted off towards the factory.

Runt didn't quite understand why the slight lightheadedness didn't disappear with each passing minute- in fact it was rather growing worse. Was it because he had forgotten to breathe again? He hadn't forgotten- see, in through his nose, and out through his nose.

The street wavered, and he shook his head, trying to dispel the dizziness. Nope, didn't work, definitely didn't work.

Fuzzy eyes fixated on the gray, slim creature trotting ahead of him, leading the way. All he did was have to follow her, and everything would be alright. Whenever one followed her, one was going to turn out a-okay.

The ground beneath him swirled in rather pretty colors, twisting and changing. But Rita was there in front of him, telling him where to go.

All he had to do was stay right behind her all the way.

The thought encouraged him, as shivers, unnoticed, ran down his flanks in an almost continuous stream despite the fact that he was actually feeling rather warm. He was distantly aware of a warm paw on his side, and a sweet, heavenly voice urging him on.

He couldn't see Rita anymore.

Frantically he looked around, before spotting the gray and white fur that alerted him to her presence. He started turning to face her, and Rita quickly jumped to the front of him. He smiled, somehow, and his tail wagged slowly as he followed the slim gal in front.

She wouldn't lead him wrong.

She vanished from his site for a moment, as tiny paws pressed on his hindquarters. He obligingly lay down, and Rita appeared again. His tail thumped against the cool floor, as she seemed to smile back at him, before he finally gave into the tiredness.

The last thing he was aware of was a gentle voice singing softly to him.

00000000

Rita had been surprised when she had realized that Runt wasn't right behind her, angry when she realized he'd dropped all of his sausages, concerned when she realized he was still breathing as heavily as if he'd just ran a marathon, and scared when he didn't answer her demands.

She had trotted back towards the dog, dropping her own fish with only the slightest tinge of regret.

Runt's head was bowed, breathing labored, and he was shaking like one of those massage chairs you found in a spa. "Aw, dang it Runt, you're really sick aren't you? Why didn't you tell me you stupid idiot?"

The dogs short tail tried to wag, but only managed to make a small wave. She sighed, a mixture of worry and anger as she placed a paw to his side.

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
And darling, darling stand by me  
Oh, now, now, stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me_

The soft notes floated in the air, focusing all of Runt's attention upon her. He followed her guiding paws, stumbling and staggering a few times, sometimes falling, but always, always climbing back to his feet at her prompting.

It was quite touching, and any other time she'd of appreciated it to it's full extent- right now she was worried. What if humans came? Runt couldn't scare any of the bad ones off, and they wouldn't be that scared of a small gray cat. Oooh, how she hated humans.

The textile factory, big and welcoming in its emptiness loomed ahead. With urging (and a few pushes) Runt managed to squeeze through a hole in the wall, and make his way to a pillar.

The cat worriedly made him sit, and he obligingly collapsed into a lying down position. She glanced around, "Let's see here, did the humans leave behind a blanket?"

The rough burlap bag wasn't the most wonderful blanket ever, but it was far better then nothing. The cat tugged it over the sleeping dog, and sighed as she turned to go back to retrieve food- if it hadn't already been stolen.

"Well, they say let sleepin' dogs lie, and I gotta find us some food- and runt somewhere warmer."

Rita licked the back of her paw, and determinedly got to her feet. Even if it was growing almost too dark to see, she was _starving_. "Someone has to take care of things around here, and that's me!"

00000000

The dorky, teenage boy complete with red hair, a pimply face, and buckteeth sighed softly to himself as he played with the camera in one hand.

Once again he'd asked a hot girl out on a date, and once again he'd gotten kicked out of doorway. He didn't even get the pleasure of being walked over on her way out! She'd purposely avoided him!

A gray cat passed by, holding a fish, looking slightly ruffled, but smug at the same time.

The teenager, bored, flicked on the camera, and watched as it disappeared into an old, abandoned factory. He crouched, and just about dropped his camera at what he saw.

There was a dog there. And the cat was giving the fish **to** the dog. He blinked. Once. Twice. Rubbed his eyes, and peeked in again.

Now the dog was taking a few bites.

It was official. He was going loony. Either that or he was _already_ loony.

But he had the tape to prove he wasn't! He'd go and upload it to MeTube and see what others had to say. Then, if needed he could always get other live footage- but wait! What if they moved? He needed some way of…

A conveniently placed electronics store named Orange made him get an Idea.

Ten minutes, frantic setup, and almost cartoon-like frantic wiring and hiding, the teenager walked away, with his very own set up Wild-life Cam. After all, what kind of geek would he be without carrying his laptop everywhere?

* * *

_a/n: Well, this will be a short two-shot about one of my favorite couples ever. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Rita poked her head out of the hole as the human finally left, before turning back to her sleeping companion.

Runt mumbled softly in his sleep, right hind leg lashing out as if to dig at something. The big black nose, suspiciously wet, twitched. She poked at the fish with only a few bites taken out of it- Yeah, Runt was really sick if he wouldn't eat all of it. He'd only managed a few mouthfuls before he'd fallen back asleep.

She shivered in the cold air.

Night had truly fallen, its glittering, starry dress obscured by the dim streetlights and ever-present smog that floated low over the city.

Normally she'd cuddle up to Runt, and allow him to warm her up, but it didn't look like it was going to happen that way. Nope, it wasn't going to happen like that at all. Instead she was going to end up freezing her rear off-

"Rita?" The drooping ears perked up at the sound of her name, and one flicked to where to the dog lay.

He stirred, paw searching for the small cat. The cat sighed, "Sure you big doofus. Any _other_ time I wander away you and need you, you sleep like the dead. But then when you're sick and **I** might get sick, that's when you realize I'm not there."

Rita looked slightly disgusted for a moment, before sighing and smiling slightly. "Well, what else is a cat to do?" She shrugged as she padded over to the dog, and pushed his paw out of the way. She crawled into place next to him, purring softly as his cold, dry nose nuzzled her side.

Runt snuffled happily as he curled around the smaller cat, sighing in contentment.

A soft smile came to Rita's face.

Even if Runt messed things up by getting them kicked out of just about wherever they went, Rita just couldn't abandon him. If she did, then she probably could've found somewhere new to live with plenty of food and a warm hand that would pet her until she purred.

But, every time she tried to leave, sad eyes would always bring her back. Runt never said a word to not go- he only told her to have a good life. That always brought her back.

Along with the part of her heart she thought she'd buried a long, long time ago that sang dopey love songs to a stupid dog that would listen with appreciation and not comprehension… Which was probably a good thing, for if he did understand, then she wouldn't sing it.

"I love you big lug, you know that? So you get better quick- we've got a lot of places left to visit on our quest to find _us_ a home."

Her eyes closed, her ears pressed against his chest.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The strong steady beat of a heart eventually lulled her to sleep.

000000000

An Anonymous Article upon the Web

**AND THE CAT LAY DOWN WITH THE DOG**

Today I found a most unusual sight- a cat taking care of a dog. That's right- a cat _taking care of_ a **dog**. To prove it I've also posted footage in this link here. For those of you who can't see the footage, I'll provide you with a written report.

It started when I was leaving a date, and saw a grey and white cat pass by in front of me. Out of sheer boredom I turned on the camera and followed it to it's home- There an apparently sick dog lay.

The cat then gave the dog the fish! I was totally surprised by that sort of development!

Due to popular demand, I'm now providing live footage of this unusual couple! Just follow the links!

-Edited 2 minutes ago-

-Website Hit Count: 1,342,515,434-

00000000000

The brilliance of a morning dawning, shining in through the crack was what woke up Rita from her sleep. Yawning and stretching, she clambered to her feet, glancing over Runt while she did so.

The dog's condition hadn't changed much overnight. He was still shivering and shaking, with the occasional twitch and labored breathing. But it wasn't like she had any way of making him automatically better.

Not even the humans did.

She placed a paw against the side of his head, "Rise and shine sleepy head! We've got some work to do! Or to be more precise, **I** have more work to do. Come on Runt."

Big black eyes slowly opened, a soft, rather low whine arose from Runt as he began gathering himself to his feet.

It just about scared the cat to see Runt like this- big doofus dog always managed to land on top in the end, looking on the bright side of everything. Unless it was getting rid of all of those bunny rabbits.

How the two had managed to find all of them good homes, while they were still strays, Rita didn't really want to think about.

"Oh lay back down Runt, sheesh- I was just gonna ask what you wanted for breakfast."

The dog's face went a little green as he considered the thought of food. Rita took a discrete step back- she really didn't want to get sick. She liked Runt a lot, but, no offense, she didn't trust him to take care of her while she was sick.

"Okay, how about I just find you something good to drink okay? Stay right **there** and don't move!"

"Got it! Don't move. Yep, definitely don't move." Runt's head dropped back to the ground, and he was out like a light.

Rita tutted quietly as she slunk out of the factory, past the weird black thing whirring softly. She still needed to find food for herself, and she wasn't about to give up this opportunity to feast her heart out.

"Aw, who am I kidding. I'll probably bring it all back to Runt to try to get him to eat."

Green eyes glanced around, seeking out anything that could give her an advantage. She hummed to herself, just a little. The hum became a soft murmur, until she was belting out a full-blown song.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

A shiver ran down her back as the last few notes lingered in the cold morning air. "Talk about your foreshadowing."

She waited for a moment, expecting Runt to say something about what she had just said, before remembering why she was out there in the first place. To get food. "Well, here I go. Time to put on the cute act!"

00000000

An Anonymous Conversation

"Did you see that cute cat and dog couple video that's been going around the internet lately?"

"I did! You did as well? Wasn't it sooooooo~ cute when the cat brought the dog food to eat?"

"Or when they cuddled together to sleep? I totally know! Hey look, over there! Wouldn't you say that cat looks exactly like… the one… in the video-"

00000000

Rita gasped for breath, clutching at her chest as she sank into a lying down position, securely hidden away from all of the humans.

No matter where she had stepped, there was yet another group of squealing, shrieking mass of humans. What had she missed? Was Justin Beibler around here somewhere? Or did Elvis revive? "What's going on out there?"

Once again she paused, waiting, just waiting for her companion to speak. When there was no reply, a paw slapped the side of her face. "I'm too used to that guy. Well, doesn't look like I'm going to get any food this time around. Might as well head back and check up on Runt."

She slipped out around the box, and began the long trek towards the textile factory- She'd have to avoid any and all humans while she was at it. Because Runt needed her, he wouldn't last three days without her.

Besides, hadn't she promised him that the two of them would always be together? Thereby she couldn't let him fall into any of these humans hands…

"RITA! RITA!"

Runt's bellow carried down the street, slightly faint from the distance. Her tail went straight, as her back arched. Runt was in trouble? "RITA!"

The mournful howl carried over the buildings, and the gray cat raced towards the sound. A brown, black, and white dog came full speed around the corner, and bowled into her, sending both rolling into a empty pipe.

"Rita!" The happy voice accompanied by a vigorous lick and a bone crushing hug loosened a tight little knot in her stomach she hadn't even realized was there.

"Hello to you too Runt." Despite the sarcastic tone, Rita wrapped both paws around his neck and squeezed.

"I feel much better now Rita, but then I couldn't find you so I came looking. Definitely, Definitely came lookin'." Runt grinned as he rubbed his cheek against hers, every bit of him as hale and hearty as the day he was born.

She shoulda known he wouldn't have stayed down for long.

Runt dropped to all fours, and Rita hopped on top. "Come on Runt, let's go down south- where its warm year around. We'll find some more food there… And maybe a home for both of us."

Dog and cat, a mismatched pair that at the same time was perfectly matched, began to move down the streets, further south.

They were gonna find where they belonged- no matter what. And they were gonna do it together.

* * *

_a/n: Yayz! It's the end! Like I said, it's short, but hopefully you've all liked it. Don't forget to leave a review please!_


End file.
